Purple Roses
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Gumi is ready to fall in love, but she has her heart set on Mikuo, who already has a girlfriend. However, her friend Miki is set on changing her mind and tells her to give another guy a chance, who might just be the one. GakupoxGumi. One-shot. Please R&R!


Gakupo x Gumi – Purple Roses

By Ikuto-sama

It was a warm summer evening. The sun shined a bright shade of red-orange as it set, illuminating the ferris wheel in a pale gold color. Gumi had spent a long day of fun with Mikuo at the amusement park, trying various rides, games, and fun houses, and this was their last ride of the day. Gumi wasn't sure whether to call it a date or not, but her perfect day could only get better.

"I really enjoyed our time together today, Gumi-chan," Mikuo said softly, gazing lovingly into Gumi's eyes.

"I had fun too, Mikuo-kun," Gumi giggled, flushing a bit. "Thank you so much for deciding to use your extra ticket to bring me here."

_Yes, yes, this is it! _the voice in Gumi's head cheered. _Just wait for it…_

"I'm glad," Mikuo said, smiling. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. And now that we're alone…this is my chance."

"Really?" Gumi breathed. "Because I do too…"

"I see," Mikuo replied seductively. "Then where does that leave us?"

Automatically, Gumi turned to Mikuo, closed her eyes, and pursed her lips. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, but she _had _to tell him the truth.

"I—I love you. Please…kiss me!" Gumi blurted, her face turning a bright shade of red.

Mikuo's eyes widened in surprise. He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.

_Crap, I messed up! _Gumi thought, her heart sinking. _Here I had my chance, and now I've blown it…he probably thinks I'm weird anyways…_

"I love you too, Gumi-chan," Mikuo said quietly, leaning in.

"Really?" Gumi turned an even brighter shade of red. She wanted to cry, she was so happy. These were the words she had always wanted to hear.

Mikuo was so close, Gumi could feel the heat of his smooth skin and the warmth of his minty breath. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned in closer. Gumi's heart was at its maximum speed, and she didn't think she could turn any redder. It was as if it were all a dream…

_This is it, _Gumi thought, adrenaline rushing through her body. _Yes…this is it!_

"I love you, Gumi-chan…" Mikuo whispered, leaning in further. Their lips were only inches…only a pinky's width…only a hair apart… Just as Mikuo was about to crush his smooth, wonderful, dreamy lips into hers…

"Gumi! Wake up! We have customers!"

Gumi awoke with a start. As her eyes came back to focus, she realized she was in a flower shop and was still wearing her green work apron. There was no ferris wheel, beautiful sunset, or handsome Mikuo in sight.

"Noooo! Not again!" Gumi whined, burying her head in her hands. Her heart was still racing from her dreamy fantasy. "Just when we were getting to the good part! God dammit!"

"It always ends before the kiss, huh?" Gumi looked up to face her best friend and co-worker, Miki, who playfully flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow! That was mean, Miki," Gumi yawned, stretching her arms.

"You don't get paid for taking naps, you know. Did you have a dream about Mikuo-kun again?" Miki asked, stifling a laugh.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Gumi snapped. "Ugh…I hate it when you like a guy who's practically unattainable. I don't know if he even realizes I _exist. _Miku-chan said he's dating Akita-san anyways…ah, it sucks to be single."

"You're not alone. I want a boyfriend too," Miki laughed.

"But you have Piko-kun," Gumi pointed out.

"P—Piko and I aren't official yet, though!" Miki gasped, flustered. "Which reminds me…I'm going out to dinner with him after work, so you'll have to figure out what to cook at home by yourself. And it's _not _a date. But maybe he'll ask me, and then…"

"You might as well be dating him. You even call him 'Piko,'" Gumi replied, rolling her eyes. "Argh…yet another lonely Friday night for me…I was hoping I'd have someone to spend my summer vacation with…"

"I'm sure some of our friends are free," Miki shrugged. "Why don't you hang out with them? I promise I won't be gone too long anyways. Oh, Gumi, my poor lonely bachelorette friend…I'll always love you, you know."

"But Rin-chan has Len-kun, Meiko-san has Kaito-san, you have Piko-kun, and as for Miku-chan…she's always hanging around Luka-senpai, so who knows what's going on there. And Mikuo-kun is dating Akita-san, of course…no one is single!" Gumi sighed.

"What about Gakupo?" Miki asked. "If I do recall, he's still single. He's probably worrying if he'll have someone to hang out with tonight too."

"Kamui-san? Seriously?" Gumi laughed. "Gakupo Kamui-san, right?"

"Hey, Gakupo is one of my good friends, and he's a really sweet guy," Miki chided. "Sure, he's a bit…_different, _but I'm sure you'd like him. Give the poor guy a chance!"

"But I'm not interested in Kamui-san," Gumi sighed. "Besides, my shift doesn't end till 8, and by then, it'll be too late to go out anywhere anyways…"

"Beggars can't be choosers. He's the last decent guy available in our grade, anyways. And no offense, but you dating Mikuo will only ever happen in your dreams, and you can't even kiss him then," Miki said, whipping out her cell phone. "I'll shoot him a text for you to see if he's willing to drop by the flower shop and meet you. I'm sure he'd love to."

"Miki, please, no—" Gumi lunged for Miki's phone, but Miki had already sent the message.

"Hey, you two, enough texting and chatting. There are customers waiting, you know…" Gumi immediately blushed at hearing the sound of Mikuo's voice. It was like music to her ears.

"O—of course, Mikuo-kun—I mean, Manager-san," Gumi stammered. Miki rolled her eyes.

"It's okay if you call me Mikuo," Mikuo chimed, smiling, as the familiar sound of a bell rang signaling a customer had entered the shop. "Anyways, it's best you two get back to work now. Keep it up!"

"Welcome to Aoihana Flowers, where every—oh hey, Len-kun!" Miki greeted. "Picking up something for Rin today?"

"Of course," Len laughed, blushing slightly. "Just a dozen daisies for today. They're Rin's favorite."

"I wish I had a boy to give _me _flowers. Gumi, could you get that for him?" Miki asked.

Gumi nodded, and headed to the back room. _Oh, if only Mikuo-kun would get me daisies every day! _she thought wistfully. _It's not fair...why don't boys ever notice me?_

Gumi cut a batch of daisies and wrapped them, then headed back to the counter.

"Would you like a custom card with that?" Gumi asked, trying to sound cheerful. "That'll be 800 yen."

"It's fine without one," Len replied, handing her the money. "Thanks, Gumi-chan, Miki-chan!"

"See you later, Len-kun," Miki said, waving.

"Now _that's _the kind of boyfriend I want…" Gumi sighed once Len was out of earshot.

"Len-kun's definitely a good guy. He treats Rin like a princess," Miki said. "Your time will come soon; don't worry, Gumi. I'm sure someone amazing will waltz into your life right this minute."

The bell rang again as someone entered the shop. "Welcome to Aoihana Flowers, where every—"

"I have a delivery for a Miss Megpoid Gumi-san." Gumi gasped a s she was handed a giant bouquet of purple roses.

"Gakupo, is that _yo_u?" Miki laughed. "Talk to him, Gumi. I'll leave you two alone, okay?"

"Ah, Miki, wait—" Gumi tried to say, but Miki had already fled to the other room.

"Miki said that you…were looking for a date," Gakupo said softly, breaking the silence. "And well…I've always kind of liked you, Gumi-san, but I've never gotten the chance to really talk to you, and I…" He trailed off, gazing down at the floor.

_He's not actually a bad guy, _Gumi thought. His long purple hair, the same color as the roses, was shiny and silky, tied back in a messy ponytail. He had a kind-looking, smooth, pale face. And his violet eyes were striking yet had a certain softness to them.

"In the language of flowers, purple means an even stronger passion than red, you know," Gumi said quietly. "And if you really love someone…you give them purple roses."

"Really?" Gakupo gasped, flustered, his eyes widening. "Well I didn't mean—purple is just one of my favorite colors, you see, and I—"

"You're...in love with me, Kamui-san?" Gumi asked softly.

Gakupo paused for a moment. "It would be a lie if I said no," he said, gazing up to look at Gumi. "I've been in love with you for a long time, Gumi-san."

Gumi felt dizzy. She could feel the blood rushing through her ears. _Why do I feel like this? _Gumi thought frantically. _I like Mikuo-kun, I'm sure of it!_

But no matter how much she thought she loved Mikuo, the words uncontrollably fell out of her mouth.

"Will you go to the amusement park with me tomorrow…Gakupo-kun?"

It was a warm summer evening. The sun shined a bright shade of red-orange as it set, illuminating the ferris wheel in a pale gold color. Gumi had spent a long day of fun with Gakupo at the amusement park, trying various rides, games, and fun houses, and this was their last ride of the day. Gumi wasn't sure whether to call it a date or not, but her perfect day could only get better.

"I really enjoyed our time together today, Gumi-san," Gakupo said softly, gazing lovingly into Gumi's eyes.

"I had fun too, Gakupo-kun," Gumi giggled, flushing a bit. "Thank you so much for coming with me." She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been through something like this before.

"I'm glad," Gakupo said, smiling. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. And now that we're alone…this is my chance."

"Really?" Gumi breathed. "Because I do too…"

"I see," Gakupo replied seductively. "Then where does that leave us?"

Automatically, Gumi turned to Gakupo, closed her eyes, and pursed her lips. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, but she _had _to tell him the truth.

"I—I love you too, Gakupo-kun," Gumi blurted, turning a deep shade of red.

"Then will you go out with me?" Gakupo asked quietly, leaning in.

"Of course." Gumi turned an even brighter shade of red. She wanted to cry, she was so happy. These were the words she had always wanted to hear.

Gakupo was so close, Gumi could feel the heat of his smooth skin and the warmth of his minty breath. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned in closer. Gumi's heart was at its maximum speed, and she didn't think she could turn any redder. It was as if it were all a dream…

_This is it, _Gumi thought, adrenaline rushing through her body. _Yes…this is it!_

"I love you, Gumi-chan…" Gakupo whispered, leaning in further. Their lips were only inches…only a pinky's width…only a hair apart…and then Gumi felt the most wonderful thing she had ever felt in her life.

Gakupo drew her into an even tighter embrace, and Gumi couldn't help but let out a soft moan. His hold relaxed slightly and their lips met again, this time in a more passionate kiss. It felt _so _good, Gumi wondered why she had even bothered wanting to date Mikuo.

"Gakupo-kun, will you buy me flowers every day?" Gumi whispered.

"I'll buy you purple roses every day, no matter what, Gumi-chan," Gakupo replied, smiling. "But even without purple roses, my love for you stays the same."

A feeling of warmth and happiness washed over Gumi, and the kiss began to taste salty as tears ran down her cheeks.

Because this was the perfect end to her dream…a dream that was only beginning.

~GAKUPO X GUMI – PURPLE ROSES – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
